


A wooden boy

by Kandai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avec les années, Pinocchio avait cessé d'exister. Il était August, désormais. August Wayne Booths. A wooden boy - un garçon en bois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wooden boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : ABC Studios.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Juin 2012.

** A wooden boy **

* * *

 

 _Tu regardais un banc de nuages descendre_  
Avec le paquebot orphelin vers les fièvres futures  
Et de tous ces regrets tous ces repentirs  
Te souviens-tu

 **Le voyageur** – Guillaume Apollinaire, _Alcools_.

* * *

 

La première fois qu’il avait osé mentir à nouveau, il s’était attendu à ce que son nez s’allonge de dix centimètres.

A l’époque, il n’avait que douze ans et le ventre vide. Vivre dans la rue, gagner quelques menus dollars en faisant la manche ou en vendant à la sauvette quelques journaux chapardés dans les poubelles, survivre la journée en avalant des barres chocolatées piquées dans les librairies bondées et des fonds de café abandonnés sur les comptoirs, tout ça sans attirer l’attention des flics, était une véritable épreuve de force qui l’épuisait facilement. Il avait toujours été chétif, un peu malingre – _même dans_ _l’autre vie_ – mais ce n’était pas sa nature fragile qui l’abattait pour autant. Aussi arrivait-il généralement à courir assez vite pour échapper aux hommes en uniforme ou à trouver des cachettes avant que ceux-ci ne le repèrent.

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il s’était fait attraper, emmener dans les horribles bureaux aux murs blancs et froids comme la peur.

— Comment tu t’appelles, gamin ? lui avait demandé un homme en uniforme, avec une grosse voix qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Pinocchio avait fermé les yeux avec force et avait murmuré, les dents serrées, dans l’attente de l’allongement fatal qui allait forcément faire hurler le policier d’horreur – parce que les petits garçons de douze ans _n’ont pas le nez_ qui grandit au moindre mensonge, c’est bien connu :

— August Booth.

Son nez était resté court, à son grand étonnement – _déception_.

Ce jour-là, Pinocchio redevint un menteur.

* * *

 

Dans cette réalité, il s’appelait August Wayne Booth : le prénom avait été choisi par la femme qui s’occupait de changer et de donner à manger aux plus jeunes. Elle avait regardé distraitement la date à laquelle il était arrivé – _le 16 août, c’était un 16 août_ – et avait dit « August » avant de reporter son attention sur les papiers qu’elle lisait avant d’être interrompue.

Ce n’était pas son nom mais étrangement, tout le monde s’était moqué de lui quand il avait prononcé le mot « Pinocchio », comme s’il s’agissait là de la plus grosse farce du monde. On l’avait traité de menteur mais lui savait qu’il ne mentait pas – après tout, il était un _gentil petit garçon_ qui rendait service aux autres dès qu’il le pouvait et rendrait son père fier, complètement _fier_.

Quand les adultes, vaguement inquiétés par son comportement, lui avaient finalement raconté l’histoire de Pinocchio – _son_ histoire, les gens d’ici connaissaient _son histoire_ – il s’était montré étonné et enthousiaste, rajoutant des détails où le conte semblait en manquer, indifférent aux regards troublés que se jetaient les grandes personnes entre elles. Il n’avait pas à rougir. Il ne mentait pas.

Plus tard, un autre adulte était venu, avec un cahier dans les mains sur lequel il notait tout, et lui avait demandé de raconter l’histoire de « Pinocchio » encore une fois. Il avait écouté sans s’énerver, notant tout sur son cahier et avait ensuite beaucoup parlé avec les adultes de l’orphelinat, avec des mots très compliqués qu’August n’avait pas retenu – mais ça sonnait faux et mauvais et dangereux, il aurait aimé que son père soit là pour le rassurer, lui dire qu’il avait été un brave petit garçon, qu’il n’avait pas menti et que tout irait _bien_.

Le lendemain, les autres enfants avaient cessé de le traiter de menteur. Maintenant, les insultes s’étaient élargies à « cinglé », « toqué » ou encore « marteau » et la pitié avait pris corps dans les regards des adultes qui hochaient tous patiemment la tête, comme s’ils ne croyaient plus un traître mot qui sortait de la bouche du petit garçon. Et l’homme revint, la semaine suivante et les semaines après encore, toujours avec ses mots durs qui vomissaient des horreurs, à propos des mensonges, des garçons en bois qui n’existaient pas et de « mythomanie sévère – à surveiller ».

August ne comprenait pas encore.

Il savait juste qu’il n’était _pas_ un menteur.

* * *

 

Dans ses rêves – ses _souvenirs, ce n’étaient que des souvenirs, il ne fallait pas qu’il oublie_ – il y avait un homme aux mains calleuses et à la voix grave qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec une tendresse étrange, couplée à un désir de protéger qui brillait dans une paire d’yeux sombres et chaleureux. Il entendait les mots « mon garçon », prononcés cette fois sans la condescendance paternaliste de l’assistante sociale, le dédain des hommes de la police ou la pitié des parents d’adoption chez qui la société le place en attendant qu’il soit majeur – jusqu’à ce que les plaintes recommencent à cause de ses fugues répétées.

Dans ses rêves, tout était chaleur et paix, et il savait – _il se souvenait_ – que s’il courait se réfugier dans les jambes de l’homme âgé, une paire de bras viendrait l’entourer pour le ramener à la maison, contre une poitrine chaude qui le recouvrirait tout entier, à l’image d’un cocon protecteur. Il ne souhaitait rien d’autre que de retrouver les mains, le torse, la voix grave qui lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes alors qu’il glissait vers le sommeil et le battement régulier d’un cœur sous ses oreilles qui lui disait que tout allait bien, qu’il était en sécurité, enfin, et qu’il n’avait plus à avoir peur.

Invariablement, c’était à ce moment là qu’il se réveillait.

Il n’arriverait jamais à entendre comment l’homme onirique s’appelait – dans le doute, il pensait à _Père_ et sa certitude, ce sentiment que la Terre tournait à l’endroit s’effritait avec soudaineté devant le manque de repères qui régissait sa vie.

Avait-t-il vraiment un père qui n’avait que le désir de serrer son fils perdu dans ses bras, une maison qui l’attendait dans ce monde où il ne trouvait pas sa place ?

Plus le temps passait et moins il était sûr.

* * *

 

Avec les années, Pinocchio avait cessé d’exister.

Le monde d’ici n’avait pas de place pour un Pinocchio. Le monde d’ici n’était pas tendre avec les enfants : il les cassait en morceaux, brisait leurs bras, leurs jambes, leurs nez et leurs rêves pour les placer dans un moule de fer et les tordre droit, en faire des parfaits adultes approuvés par la société. Le monde d’ici était plein de menteurs – et avec la force de l’usure et du temps, il était devenu l’un des leurs.

Pas que ça l’ait fortement dépaysé. Il avait été un menteur autrefois – en redevenir un n’avait pas demandé trop d’effort.

Il était August, désormais. August Wayne Booth.

 _AWB_.

  _A wooden boy_ – un garçon en bois. Peut-être n’inventait-il pas son passé, tout compte fait. Peut-être était-ce encore là, quelque part, sous son cœur de menteur, ce monde imaginaire où les garçons étaient faits de bois, où il avait un père et où tout était beau, où il n’y avait pas cette putain de _peur_ et ce putain de sentiment de _ne pas être à sa place_.

Mais pour August, le bois était mort depuis longtemps. Et rien ne le ramènerait dans son pays merveilleux où son père existait, où les fées étaient bleues et où les criquets parlaient, où il n’était qu’un garçon en bois mais que ça n’avait jamais empêché personne de l’aimer.

Ici, personne ne l’aimait et il n’aimait personne. C’était plus simple mais infiniment plus triste.

Et Pinocchio n’existait plus que dans ces contes mensongers que l’on fabriquait à partir de bois mort.

* * *

 

Parfois, quand ses souvenirs s’amusaient à lui revenir dans la figure, il se demandait s’il n’avait pas imaginé Emma.

Parfois, il se demandait si Emma – _si brillante, pleine de vie, le Sauveur, protéger, protéger_ – n’était pas une quelconque princesse sortie du pays imaginaire qu’il s’était inventé étant enfant et il perdait des heures à imaginer à quoi cela aurait pu ressembler : la Princesse Emma et le garçon de bois, ensemble, comme c’était dit qu’il le serait.

Parfois, il oubliait qu’il se sentait toujours coupable, toujours aussi profondément dégueulasse de l’avoir abandonnée au milieu des enfants cruels et des murs froids – _mais il lui avait laissé sa couverture, sa couverture rose et blanche, elle n’avait pas pu avoir froid bien longtemps, dis, Emma ?_

Parfois, il oubliait qu’Emma avait existé tout court – et le lendemain, il se souvenait toujours et il se sentait si misérable, si lâche, si odieux de l’avoir abandonnée, si honteux d’avoir manqué à sa promesse.

Parfois, il oubliait. Mais jamais assez longtemps pour éviter l’horreur et les souvenirs qui revenaient avec force, la honte, le dégoût de lui-même et ce qu’il était devenu – _et qu’est-ce que Père dirait, Pinocchio, s’il te voyait ainsi ?_

Et à chaque seconde qui passait, August souhaitait être capable de pouvoir oublier tout à fait.

* * *

 

Il devait avoir dix-sept ans quand il revit le pays qui n’existait que dans ses rêves.

Les criquets parlaient en agitant leurs monocles, les fées jouaient dans le reflet de la lune, les mains de son père étaient immenses, pressées contre les siennes et il y avait cette tempête au dehors qui grondait mais encore bien loin, trop loin. Tout était lumière et chants de flûte – rien à voir avec les néons crus de l’ambulance, les sirènes qui hurlaient à travers la nuit et l’infirmier qui pressait sa main, à la recherche d’un pouls qui battait encore sous les veines du bois, la peau, _était-il un enfant de chair ou une simple marionnette placée dans les mains cruelles du destin ? Aurait-il un jour la réponse à cette question ?_

Ce jour-là, August fit sa première overdose et Pinocchio redécouvrit son monde.

* * *

 

Il avait encore revu le Paradis, cet Eden perdu qui lui manquait tant, dont il chérissait avec fébrilité l’existence – _le souvenir, souviens-toi Pinocchio, tu y as vécu, tu te souviens_ – mais ce n’était plus la même chose que la première fois. Son père n’était plus aussi chaleureux et bienveillant, les fées ne transformaient plus les marionnettes en petits garçons de chair et de sang et le bois était craquelé, fendu, mort – la sève silencieuse qui coulait des branches ouvertes se teintait de noir, recouvrait tout et il était persuadé d’avoir entendu un rire mauvais au milieu de la spirale de noir et blanc qui l’entraînait plus bas, _toujours plus bas_.

Il s’était éveillé sous les lumières blanches, en sueur et tremblements, les yeux révulsés, la bouche ouverte sur un cri qu’il retenait depuis des années et une terreur comparable à nulle autre sous l’estomac.

 _Bad trip_ – il entendrait plus tard, devant les médecins qui soignent les drogués et les malades comme lui. _Cure de désintox_ – il vivrait plus tard, des mois d’enfer à réclamer une dose de rêve sans avoir le droit d’y toucher et à s’accrocher aux barres de fer qui le retenaient à la réalité. _Junkie_ – ce mot le poursuivrait encore, des années après l’hôpital et il se rendrait compte que ce passé le hanterait toute sa vie.

Ces mots étaient affreux, décida-t-il plus tard, mais pas autant que _menteur_.

Il s’était résolu à vivre avec.

Mais en attendant les jours trop sombres, August dormait toujours sur son lit d’hôpital et Pinocchio rêvait encore, perdu dans ce monde qu’il ne reconnaissait pas.

* * *

 

Il aurait été difficile avec un passif aussi lourd que le sien de se faire de l’argent sans verser dans l’illégalité.

Mais pour un menteur avéré comme lui, la loi était une de ces morales inutiles dont il ne tenait plus à s’encombrer. A quoi bon s’en soucier, dans un monde qui ne punissait pas les menteurs, où les histoires ne finissaient pas toujours bien et où personne ne l’attendait ? Tout c’en quoi il avait cru était parti en cendres et fumée et de l’enfant sage et timide, il ne restait plus qu’un pantin brisé.

Quel besoin d’être sage en sachant que la réalité finirait par vous dévorer ?

August avait décidé depuis longtemps de tout envoyer valser en Enfer.

Il devint escroc, faussaire, vivant de l’argent qu’il prélevait aux autres pour survivre, sans jamais rester très longtemps au même endroit ni avec les mêmes personnes, sans jamais donner deux fois le même nom. Sa moto – _volée, oh Pinocchio, tu avais promis d’être un bon garçon_ – était toujours prête pour l’emmener ailleurs, vers des paysages qu’il imaginait au long de ses rêves, vers des inconnus dont le son de la voix lui rappelait toujours quelque chose, une maison dont il ne se souvenait plus des contours – _des marionnettes, des coucous, tu te souviens, ton père était ébéniste_ – et un timbre grave, chaud, protecteur – _Gepetto, Père, il voulait te protéger, tu te souviens ?_

— J’ai oublié, répondait-il distraitement à la voix du criquet – _Jimini_ – qui lui perforait le crâne et pour une fois, c’était la vérité.

* * *

 

Un jour, une douleur le prit soudainement au pied. Vive, violente, brûlante – insupportable. Il grommela de douleur et s’effondra à moitié sur le linoléum de l’appartement de la nana chez laquelle il logeait depuis quelques mois, jouant à l’écrivain fauché et petit copain infidèle pendant qu’il lui piquait des menues sommes en cachette – elle commençait à suspecter quelque chose, d’ailleurs, il faudrait qu’il s’en aille vite. Sans écouter les exclamations de surprise de la fille il défit rapidement ses lacets, enlevant chaussure et chaussette pour identifier la source de la douleur.

Ce qu’il vit le fit hurler de terreur.

Nul sang, nulle plaie, rien qu’une peau dure et lisse dans laquelle circulait paisiblement une sève dorée qui se mélangeait tranquillement avec son sang, se répandait comme du poison dans ses veines, une gangrène dont il se croyait débarrassé à jamais – _voilà ce qui arrive aux menteurs, Pinocchio_.

Au lieu d’un tissu de chair et d’os, son pied était devenu racine. Sève. Tronc. Bois.

Le bois s’était réveillé et Pinocchio se rappela enfin qui il était.

* * *

 

Le lendemain, August enfourcha sa moto et laissa derrière lui un tissu de mensonges qu’il avait un jour osé appeler vie.

* * *

 

Storybrooke avait l’air d’une parfaite petite ville tranquille, perdue dans la campagne du Maine. August savait que ce n’était pas le cas – il n’avait pas eu besoin de faire quantité de recherche pour la trouver, en fouillant dans les bonnes archives – et quand il apparut sur la route avec la ferme intention de rejoindre la guerre silencieuse qui se livrait contre les forces obscures qui retenaient tous ces gens sur ces terres mornes, quelque chose le stoppa dans sa course.

Quelqu’un.

Appuyée contre un 4x4, un enfant d’une dizaine d’années à ses côtés, une femme – _belle, forte et tant de lumière, tant de vie, protège-la Pinocchio, fais-la croire, elle peut nous sauver_ – aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux d’un bleu limpide le dévisageait comme s’il était un fantôme – ce n’était rien de moins que ce qu’il était, d’ailleurs, un fantôme.

_Oh, par la magie toute-puissante, jusqu’où me suis-je égaré ?_

August laissa un sourire depuis longtemps oublié fendre son visage. Il était revenu. Il l’avait retrouvée et maintenant, tout irait bien, ils vaincraient ensemble la malédiction parce que c’était ce qu’il était censé faire, parce que c’est ce que son père avait voulu qu’il fasse – _Père, pardonne-moi, je n’ai pas été à la hauteur_ – et qu’il avait retrouvé le chemin. Ils étaient la Princesse et Pinocchio, celui qui devait la faire croire – il la _ferait_ croire et le cauchemar serait enfin terminé.

Tout irait bien.

Il la ferait croire.

* * *

 

Tout irait bien.

— C’est mon histoire et c’est ton histoire aussi. Ce gamin de sept ans qui t’as trouvée, c’était moi.

Tout irait bien.

— Tu as réalisé ton erreur et tu essaies de la réparer. C’est important. Si j’avais un fils, ça serait suffisant pour moi.

Tout irait _bien_.

— Tu peux sauver Henry. Tu peux tous nous sauver, Emma.

Quand la malédiction du bois se referma sur lui, Pinocchio se surprit à sourire.

* * *

 

_Je m’en souviens je m’en souviens encore_


End file.
